Sky Rulers/Roleplay
Here you can hunt, battle, and train as a Sky Rulers dragon! In The Breezing Clouds... Aelius couldn't find them...☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:35, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Kaida knew her siblings were dead. If they weren't they would be too far away to find their way home. What would her parents think? 21:21, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Aelius had to come to the surface for air. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:24, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Kaida ran off and hid. She didn't want o face her parents. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:31, July 19, 2012 (UTC) "Kaida!" called Aelius. He ran after her. "You need to go back to camp." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:32, July 19, 2012 (UTC) "I can't!" she wailed. (Note: she has a slight British accent) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:55, July 19, 2012 (UTC) "Yes, you will," he said as he picked the hatchling up. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:01, July 19, 2012 (UTC) They flew back to camp. Later that day.... Rosa Sol took a small goat and a duck from the food den. She wrapped them in cloth that she took from humans and threw the sack over her shoulder. She started to pad out of camp. Aelius saw the she-dragon and ran over to her. "Rosa Sol!" he called. "What are you doing?" She turn around, surprised by the other dragon. "I'm leaving, Aelius," she said, softly. "B-But why? You will die out there by yourself!" he replied, worried for her safety. Rosa Sol smiled. "I don't want to be a burden to the Sky Rulers, no one likes me here anyways," he said. "You are not a burden, Rosa! You are such a good friend to me, you can't leave!" said Aelius. "Oh Aelius!" cried Rosa Sol. "I want to meet a dragon who doesn't see me as a wingless freak! I need someone who will love and care for me as me! And I will do the same to him." Aelius nodded. "I guess you can go, if it makes you happy," he said. Rosa Sol smiled and said "Since I'll never see you again, I think you're really handsome and nice, and I've always had a little crush on you...." She sighed. "But you're meant to be with Blitz, and I understand that," she said. She turned around, took a deep breath, and padded forward. Once she was almost out of sight, she shouted "Oh! And good luck controlling that multi-personality disorder!" She then vanished into the sunset, out of Sky Ruler territory.... ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:46, July 20, 2012 (UTC) blitz finally cuaght up with Aelisu, and only heard Rosa Sol shout to him about his Multi personality disorder. Blitz sighed an nodded. "We'll need to work on that," she teased. She then sighed. "Rosa Sol knows what's best for herself." murmured Blitz.Silverstar 16:51, July 20, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah...." he said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:54, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Venom starred at Ookami. Venom raised his wings and leaped into the air, blocking her way.Duskstar (talk) 22:30, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Aelius laid down in his den. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:40, July 23, 2012 (UTC) (Where mah post go?!) Eclipse tried to comfort Twilight from the loss of her children. Kaida couldn't help wondering it was her fault. Everyoje treated her better than her siblings, and they got jealous and tried to please everyone. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:42, July 23, 2012 (UTC) (Sorry :( I ECed with you and both of our posts got deleted) He thought about what had happened that day. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:44, July 23, 2012 (UTC) (Oh, that's ok. :) ) Shen flew into camp with a deer. (He can't really walk, sinc eye has no hind legs. ^^) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:47, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Avi Luna decided to have a word with Draco. She didn't like how he was so obsessed with Hydra all the time. 22:49, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Shen gave his deer to Twilight's family as a gift from him. He didn't know how to comfort them. He flew up into the clouds and spiraled through the air. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:56, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Avi Luna learned what had happened from her friend. She forgot about Draco and flew over to talk to Twilight. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:58, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Twilight looked up and saw Avi Luna. Eclipse narrowed his eyes when she came over. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:03, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "Um, hello, Twilight,' she said. "I'm really sorry about what happened today..." She felt disturbed by Eclipse. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:05, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "It's fine... I should have watched them." she sighed. "No mum! It's my fault!" cried Kaida. She ran off. Shen swooped down. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:08, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Avi Luna was worried about the hatchling. She ran after her. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:16, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Shen saw Kaida run off and went to help her. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:19, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "Kaida!" called Avi. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:20, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Kaida turned around. Shen flew down. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:25, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Draco didn't know what was happening. Ookami smiled, and flew over Venom. "Trying to block me, hu?" she challenged.Silverstar 23:27, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Shen picked up Kaida in his talons. "Hey!" she complained. "Hush child. I am bringing you somewhere." (not kidnapping her. :) ) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:35, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Avi followed them, not being seen. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:39, July 23, 2012 (UTC) (He's bringing her to his secret temple or something. XD) Shen made his way to his secret temple, Kaida wiggling in his talons. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:44, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "Where is Kaida?" Twilight looked around franticly. "Kaida!" Eclipse called. Twilight's eyes had gone crazed for her child. "Calm down." Drayden tried to calm his mate. "No! She's missing!" Twilight hissed before running off through the camp entrance, following Kaida's scent. --- Shen and Kaida arrived at a strange, palace of somesort hidden in the side of a valley. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:06, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Avi Luna just watched. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:30, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Shen and Kaida entered the temple. Shen set Kaida down. "Follow me child." He motioned over to a small, orb thing. "This orb is what I use to create my mirages and get my power to shape-shift." Kaida tilted her head. "What?" Shen shook his head. "This orb also alows me to see into the stars." Kaida's eyes widened. There were her siblings, happily playing around. "You see, do not fret child, you are forgiven." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:37, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Avi Luna watched. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:39, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Suddenly, Twilight, who had been tracking her daughter, burst into the temple and lunged at Shen. "Let go of my daughter!" she hissed. Shen and Twilight exited the temple and engaged in air combat. Kaida squeaked as she was dropped from Shen's talons. Twilight swooped down and grabbed her before she could fall. "Leave her alone!" Twilight hissed. "I wasn't hurting her, my dear." Shen said calmly. Twilight stopped attacking, but kept her eyes narrow as she flew away. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:27, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Avi Luna flew up to Shen. "What was all that about?" she asked Shen. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:29, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Shen shook his head. "The young one was worried about her siblings. I had to show her they were safe." he replued calmly before spiraling into the air. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:31, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Avi took off. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:34, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Shen flew through the clouds, his orange and gold scales sparkling. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:36, July 24, 2012 (UTC) She landed in camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:38, July 24, 2012 (UTC) He swooped out of nowhere and grabbed a cow from a farm when the farmer wasn't looking. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:40, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Circuit walked around on the ground. He had to pass his test, or he might be destroyed. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:41, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Avi Luna flew over to Draco. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:47, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Draco's head rose, his eyes full of happiness to see Avi Luna. "What do you want?" he asked her. Blitz gazed at the sun.Silverstar 22:50, July 25, 2012 (UTC) "I've come to talk to you about your obsession," she said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:52, July 25, 2012 (UTC) (Obsession?) Draco blinked. "I have one?" he asked. (Ar eyou talking about Xaphan? X3)Silverstar 22:57, July 25, 2012 (UTC) (No) "Draco! You are obsessed with that Hydra cat-dragon thing! You always talk about killing her or are thinking about killing her. Now you think she's dead because you destroyed her wings, but she's a cat! And you fail to realize that!' said Avi. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:01, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Draco put his head down. "I'm sorry, i won't do it again." he murmured. (Loyal little terd! DX)Silverstar 23:03, July 25, 2012 (UTC) (?What?!) Avi Luna nodded. There was an awkward moment of silence. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:06, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Shen flew into camp. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:07, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Avi flew off. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:10, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Shen had secretly started a forge in his den. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:12, July 25, 2012 (UTC) She caught a deer. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:15, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Shen burned his cow meat before eating it. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:17, July 25, 2012 (UTC) She drug the deer back to camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:18, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Shen ate his steak and then curled up to sleep. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:20, July 25, 2012 (UTC) The sun began to set....☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:21, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Shen awakened when the sun had set. He flew down from his cliff side den to get some water. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:23, July 25, 2012 (UTC) She took off again. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:25, July 25, 2012 (UTC) (I'm going to make Fundor accidentally steal Shen's orb from his palace. :3) Shen suddenly felt a disturbance... ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:06, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan